The Adventures of Chris Perry and His (little) Big Brother
by Kokoro E. Junnaya
Summary: In which baby!Wyatt is adorable, Chris Perry is neurotic, and together they have wacky adventures. Gen. Set in Season Six-ish.
1. Best Friends

Why am I starting a new story? I haven't finished _any _of my others yet. Oh well.

This is just going to be a few one-shots about Chris and his big (baby) brother. It takes place in Season six, with everybody (probably?) knowing who Chris Perry really is.

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

* * *

In another life, where he had a family that wasn't either dead, dying, or homicidal, and he was one of those (semi) normal twenty-something college kids, Chris supposed he should've been embarrassed to have his baby brother with him. Of course, any humiliation he might have felt was dwarfed by the off putting, crazy weirdness that was his _big _brother being nearly two decades _younger _than him.

Sometimes he looked down at the toddler that was his older sibling and just sort of freaked out.

Yes, alcohol was definitely a must in his line of work.

Chris sighed, and let the urge to run a hand through his hair overpower him.

"I guess Mom doesn't care that this could, potentially, scar me for life, Wyatt." He told the child. "Well, not that I don't already have a surplus of issues – I just don't need anymore."

The boy gurgled at him, which wasn't particularly helpful, although it was both entertaining and adorable. It was impossible to connect the tiny, blond, cute-beyond-all-reason-and-what-the-hell-isn't-Chris-supposed-to-be-manly-and-not-consider-things-'cute' baby boy with the monster the time traveler escaped in the future. It was impossible _until_ Chris noted the deep shade of blue in those crinkled eyes, lit up with joy the same way _his_ Wyatt's did when killing someone Chris loved. Or how that petulant frown snuck over his features, hinting at a darker trouble should things not go his way – and while on a child it's nothing, hardly rare beyond measure, in the adult Wyatt it was terrifying with _very _good reason.

Whenever Chris spotted these little things, glimpsed a mannerism that was just so _his brother _that it nearly caused him physical pain, his expression darkened and he turned from the child.

And now he was tasked with keeping his gaze on him for a great deal of time, and Chris wasn't sure what to do.

"You know what you did, the last time we saw each other?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't answer, glad of it, almost. He still tried to make his tone light.

The boy only cocked his head and squished his bear tighter to him. It was so...innocent. It was a sharp sting on the sullied, black image of the Twice Blessed resting on Chris's heart.

Chris focused on keeping any emotion from his voice when he continued, just as he'd been taught by his brother and his brother's world.

"You tried to kill me, you know."

A shaky smile couldn't cover up the betrayal crawling beneath his skin, and the guilt overlaying it because the child had yet to commit any grievance against him. Good thing this boy wasn't Phoebe, or Paige, or Piper – while they would notice, _he _wouldn't.  
"Well, not _you _you." He amended guiltily. Those baby blues were too sweet, too intense to be ignored and it almost seemed like blasphemy to speak of the kid that way. "That's the you I'm trying to prevent."

It was very nice to speak of this aloud, to not concern himself with the consequences, or have to attempt to stuff all his psychoses away in a box so that his family didn't drive him insane. He loved them enough to endure any pain for them, but he didn't know how to live with them. Or how to talk with them. Or how to let them take care of him.

They'd been dead far too long for him to consider opening himself up to someone other than Bianca, except now she was gone too.

"You know, we used to be close. For brothers, that is. When we were younger we used to play pranks on our cousins, mess with spells and potions, and find all sorts of magical creatures, and – and we even caught a genie, once. Together! Like it was a fish or something, right on our fishing pole." He cracked a smile.

"We each got one wish, and then we had to split the last one. Oh, it was awful. We were cleaning the house for months to get the stains out, and Mom got _so mad_..." His small laugh ended as quickly as it came. In curiosity, he glanced at the boy's face; rather than finding something more interesting to do, he sat there listening still, blinking in confusion at him. It was as though he knew there was a weight to the words he couldn't possibly comprehend. Or perhaps he merely enjoyed the tone of Chris's voice.

"We were...best friends, I guess. But there was always something inside you, Wyatt...something evil. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I didn't see it until too late, and I couldn't stop it and..."

It was all the time traveler could do to swallow, blink back long overdue tears, and breathe in deep as though attempting to suck all the words back into his mouth, and press the door shut on his pain of his brother's turn to darkness.

"It's why I'm here now." The next smile was watery, false, and it felt like he was breaking inside. "I'm trying to fix it. Maybe it's not fair, maybe it's not right to want my best friend back, not after everything he's done...all the people he's killed...

"There are many people who deserve to get revenge, Wyatt." He addressed the child seriously. He meant it – he really, truly did. "They need justice for everything he's ripped away from them, they have _earned _that, but I can't...I'm just...I'm way too selfish for that."  
He blew out a sigh.

"I know I promised that I'd kill you, Wy, if I couldn't save you – but I guess that was a lie, huh? I don't think I could kill you if you let me. Like you always said...I-I'm...weak."

"Oh, Chris."

He whirled around, his heart pounding in his ribcage and something deep in him shattering.

There was no waiting for Piper's explanation to eavesdropping, or listening numbly as she whispered sweet lies into his ear, things like everything was going to be okay (it was _never _going to be okay, because she was _dead) _because as soon as he saw her tears at his story, he orbed away.

Perhaps he'd always been sort of a coward when it had come to confronting his problems. Most likely he would've infuriated many, many shrinks had he had the opportunity.

Still, he told himself, he didn't come here for their acceptance or for mental help or any of the many others things they wanted. Any of the many things they were offering...

And at first it had seemed like a great excuse for his cowardice. But...now it felt like that old excuse was wearing a bit thin.

Oh well. If that one didn't work, there was always that 'future consequences' thing.

* * *

**A/N**: This is kind of short, but it's just getting things started. This story is gonna be about well...exactly what it says. Chris Perry and baby!Wyatt and their adorable, slightly dysfunctional and neurotic relationship. Also, a little bit of the rest of the family loving on Chris.

Unlike my other story of one-shots (Charmed Meets), I think that this one will only have like, ten little drabbles. Maybe some of them will even have a plot.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!

:)

Kokoro


	2. Hats

I updated the summary! Like it better, worse? I dunno. Summaries are my weak spot.

This one is set before _Best Friends_. Comes from the odd and possibly (?) hilarious prompt 'Hats'.

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

* * *

"You know Wy, this stopped being funny an hour ago." Chris deadpanned underneath his brand new hat.

After the sisters had located and vanquished a nest of demons who had hidden out in a thrift store, they'd brought back a few things. Chris had inquired about the ethical ramifications of taking stuff from a store where demons had killed the owners, but they didn't listen to him. They never did. Then again, it _was _just a thrift store...

Regardless, one of the things they had erm, 'recovered', was a hat. Neither of his aunts nor his mother wore hats, so he wasn't sure why they'd picked it up. And of all the different types of head-gear that they could've chosen, it didn't have to be a freakin' Stetson.

Come _on_, did they think they were going to run into a cowboy soon, or something? And why did they feel the need to put it on _his _head?

Somedays, Chris had to wonder about the sanity of his family. But he wasn't the most mentally sound individual either so...

For the umpteenth time that hour, Chris reached up and threw the hat up in the air, using his powers to TK it as far away as he could.

"I don't wanna wear a Stetson, Wy." He told the child. Wyatt only giggled as he clutched his teddy in the playpen. With a sigh, he realized his sibling thought this was a fun game, and was probably not going to stop anytime soon.

Sure enough, blue lights soon appeared around his crown and the cowboy hat returned to rest on Chris's brown head.

Irritably, he noticed that it was crooked this time. That was just adding insult to injury. Er, figuratively speaking.

Again, he yanked it off and, with a few flicks of his hand, opened the front door from across the hall and sent his Stetson flying through it.

"I'm not a cowboy, I don't need a hat, and I'm really supposed to be working on who turns you evil, Wy." He explained, slowly losing his calm. His annoyance made him overlook his slip of the tongue – he hadn't called his brother 'Wy' since they were children. Well, _one _of them was a child...

A stupid, childish, freakin' _hat loving_ child!

In an echo of giggles, Wyatt orbed the hat back to his brother's head.

"Cwrissy!" He laughed. "Cwrissy!"

Chris squinted at him from underneath his beautiful black hat.

"When did you learn my name?" When Wyatt let out another cute giggle, Chris added,

"Don't think because you're adorable that you'll get away with this. Two years old or not, I will have my revenge."

"Did I just hear you threaten a toddler, Chris?" Came his mother's voice as she walked into the room.

Chris opened his mouth to deny doing any such thing, when her eyes began to travel up, up, up, and she saw what was on his head...

Oh no. This was just _perfect_.

"You're...still...hm...wearing that?" She asked, struggling not to laugh. The male gave a faint growl and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not willingly."

At her amused yet questioning look, he swiped the hat from his cranium and tossed it away like a Frisbee.

"Just watch." He said, and no sooner had the words left his mouth than Wyatt orbed the item back to his brother.

Chris sighed and drooped under the weight of the hat.

"I hate my life."

"It's not that bad, Chris.." Piper tried to console him, failing miserably as she abruptly burst into giggles.

"Sure...not _that _bad..." He muttered sarcastically, tugging the edge of the stetson down to cover his eyes and his shame.

Maybe it was a _tad _hilarious, he grudgingly conceded as he listened to mother and son laugh at him, but that didn't mean he had to laugh _with _them. This was yet another incident related to his past-family that he would be forced to repress...he would just add it to the list, then.

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him and he jerked the hat off, glaring at his mother.

"I swear, if you try to take a picture at me like this –"

"What? You'll shoot me...partner?" Piper chuckled, wiping away a humorous tear. It didn't particularly help to make him look serious when his little brother orbed the stupid thing back. Still, Chris attempted a note of severity - between his almost-anger and definite embarrassment.

"Not. Funny. _Seriously_."

Piper shook her head, moving to stand by Wyatt so she could ruffle his little curls and press a kiss to his forehead.

"Good job, Wyatt. You made mommy's day." She grinned down at him.

While of course he didn't really understand her, Wyatt seemed to appreciated the positive feelings he got from his mother, and returned her smile with his adorable one.

That gave Chris an idea.

In a fit of brilliance, Chris decided to put the cowboy hat actually _somewhere _rather than simply tossing it away – and he chose to place it on his brother.

It was way too big, obviously, for the small child. Yet as the Twice Blessed one struggled to lift it and stare in amazement at the thing, Chris realized that his idea had worked.

Wyatt wasn't orbing it onto his head anymore. No, now he was fascinated with it, and was curling his little pudgy fingers around it with awe.

"There." Chris said smugly. "That did it, thank _God_."

Piper pouted, even if she had to admit that her baby boy was super adorable with a hat that was two-thirds the size he was.

"Awww... but you were so cute, Chris..." She groaned.

He smirked back.

"Sucks to be you, Mom. Sucks to be you."

Her heart skipped a beat as it dawned on her - neurotic, grumpy, didn't-come-to-the-future-for-fun Chris was _teasing her_. A delicate, pleasant warmth bloomed in her chest, easing the dark cloud of worry she always retained for her boy.

Her mirth long faded away, she glanced from one son to the other. With the distraction of his newly acquired accessory, Piper hadn't noticed that he was working with the Book in the lounge rather than the attic. She had been in the Manor, there was no need for him to watch Wyatt so...

What was he doing with the baby?

"What were you doing in here anyway? If you didn't want Wyatt to bother you, you could've gone to the attic." She pointed out, curiosity lacing her tone.

Something unreadable shadowed her future son's face.

"I was...never mind."

Piper cocked her head to the side as she reached down to hold her blond toddler. He clung to her easily and cooed like the cutest baby in the world he was, but most of her attention was focused on her other boy.

Why was he spending time with Wyatt? Didn't he...not really _like_ his brother? But that was a silly thought, she chided herself, since the guy had traveled back in time specifically _for_ Wyatt, and you didn't do that for just anyone. Even though Chris said that his Wyatt was a monster, he didn't appear to hate the two-year-old Wyatt.

If anything, she thought that maybe...Chris was bonding with him?

When the Time traveler made to leave, she called out, unsure,

"Chris? Would...would you like to hold him?"

He stopped, half-turning, and he was so surprised by the question he let his utter bewilderment show. It made Piper want to start laughing again, such a funny expression on such a (usually) guarded face, but she controlled herself. Barely.

She beckoned him over with her free hand, testing out a supportive smile.

"I-I don't...I'm not..." He looked up at her. "You do realize how weird this is for me, right? That you want me to hold my big brother?"

Although Piper attempted to wrap her mind around that, although she knew it to be true, she could only picture the baby in her arms – not someone big or tall or full-grown, like Chris. Wyatt was (and always would be) her little guy, and thinking about him as an adult was as dizzying as it probably was for Chris to look at him as a two-year-old.

"Okay, yeah, that is mind blowing a bit." Piper agreed. She absently noted the blond playing with her necklace. "But he doesn't know any of that. He's just a baby and I think you'll find he's very adorable."

It was easy to see the war going on in Chris's head, emotions flickering across the face, and she was proud to see that under her child's blue stare, he was caving.

"I don't...I've never really..." He paused, searching for the right words. "I was never around babies much. In the future."

The words he picked out were carefully chosen and almost rehearsed, but Piper was excited that he'd shared something about his life with her. She tried not to sound too thrilled about this.

"Well, I'm not asking you to raise him, Chris – just hold him. You did come here to save _him_, didn't you? Maybe you should see what you're saving."

Through their conversation, Piper had meandered closer and closer, until she was right next to him and gently placing Wyatt in his arms. The Twice Blessed one gurgled and eagerly reached out for his big little brother.

Chris kinda froze up at first, his hands placed lightly on the blond boy like the kid was made of porcelain.

But slowly, as the baby laughed and waved his arms about, Piper was happy to see a serene smile grow on her neurotic whitelighter's face. She could count the number of times she'd seen him smile on one hand.

That, of course, was going to have to change.

* * *

**A/N:** This was supposed to be funny, where did the funny go?

Also, if you didn't catch on, this was supposed to be Chris's way of spending time with his non-evil bro. Unfortunately, Wyatt often has other ideas.

And I don't know how to end things, but I gave it my best shot.

**Dominus Trinus**: Thank you! That was so sweet. ^^ I just think sibling relationships are the best things ever (have four siblings myself) and there is so much potential for Baby!Wyatt and Chris Perry. I hope you keep reading.

**Farm-Mom**: Thanks! Hope you keep reading :)

**Booyahkasha:** Aw, thank you! Please keep reading this silly fic. :D

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

:)

Kokoro


End file.
